Requited Revelations
by missfrizzle12
Summary: My take on what could have happened on New Year's. pure RH fluff, of course. Enjoy...btw, the title is crappy. if you can come up with a better one, lemme know! thanks


Hi all! Hana-chan, finally coming out with something new. I've had quite a few one-shots stored in a notebook. I think I have.5 or 6. Maybe more. They're all about… well, lets say my shortest one is 8 notebook pages. I think most are about 18…but that's just how I write…heh. Anyway, this is my first and only (as of yet) Hot Gimmick fic. It's not very good, but I hope you enjoy. OH! I toned down Ryoki's language, because I like, never cuss. Just so you know.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hatsumi Narita.

Just the sound of that name makes me angry. And yet…and yet it calms me. ARGH! This girl makes me crazy (A/N er)! I hated her when we were little. So I bullied her. It was sooo easy. She had no mind of her own, always hiding behind that (use your imagination) Azusa. I STILL HATE HER! She lets everyone make up her mind for her; she still doesn't make up her own mind. She's not even fun to torment because she's so dam agreeable! Jeez!

And she's so different from the rest of her family. There's definitely wrong in that house. That older brother- something's up with him. He acts really weird around Hatsumi. Almost like he…loves her. ARGH that's so wrong! And that sister…Akane, I think. It's her fault Hatsumi's my slave, but Hatsumi doesn't see it that way. The sister's a total slut. And she's only in middle school. shake of head Why couldn't H-…no Ryoki. Stop thinking like that. What possessed you to even **think** about thinking like that?

Ugh. This girl has me going crazy. One minute I hate her beyond all reason. The next, I want to…no, no Ryoki, you don't want to do that.

I honest to god(s) hate that brother of hers. She's always hugging him or having "moments" around him. It's crazy! He's always touching her in some way- hugging her, hand on her arm, etc. It drives me crazy! I get so mad! And then she'll smile at him and return the gesture! What is it about those two together that makes me so mad! Oh wait; maybe the fact that everyone knows her loves her!

I don't know what it is. I give up. Hatsumi's so clueless. She doesn't get anything. Like her brother acts like he likes her and that Azusa was just using her. The girl's so dense! She makes me want to knock some sense into her sometimes. But I think if I did, she'd act all stupid. And ignorant. And innocent. And…almost cute.

She has no idea what she does to me, and it's a good thing. She has no idea that when she looks at me, I can't decide whether to be angry or to smile at her. And when she touches me…like the time we went to Azusa's. She didn't let go of my arm. I couldn't decide if I should yell at her to let go or…or to pull her to me and hug her. SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY! And…and I think I love her.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"R…Ryoki?" Hatsumi came up behind him in the suite. "Ryoki, it's midnight. Happy New Year. I…I'm sorry to wake you, but um…I needed to tell you, um, my brother is here, and I ah told him I was here with friends." She slowly touched his shoulder.

'Don't do that,' he thought to himself. 'you'll only confuse me more.'

"Why did you tell him that? Couldn't you just tell him you're here with me?"

Hatsumi blushed. "Well…ah, I uh didn't know if you wanted me to."

"Whatever." Ryoki slowly got up out of the chair. "C'mon, its late- kind of." He grabbed Hatsumi's wrists and pulled her to a bedroom.

"But…but, do we really have to do this?" she asked him.

Ryoki just looked at her, his expression unreadable. He continued to pull her into the room. He shut the door behind them and proceeded to pull his shirt off. He climbed into the bed while she did the same. Slowly, Ryoki pulled Hatsumi to him, his lips capturing hers.

'She's…she's shaking,' Ryoki thought. 'She's as afraid as I am, except that she doesn't want to do this.'

Ryoki broke the kiss. Hatsumi gasped, then stared at him. Their eyes locked and for a brief moment, Ryoki saw confusion, fear, and some unidentifiable emotion mixed in her eyes. Hatsumi saw guilt, regret, and the same unidentifiable feeling in his eyes. "R…Ryoki? What's wrong? I know you want to practice…go ahead," she said, sighing.

Ryoki turned over onto his side, his back facing her and making sure he wasn't touching her. "No. I'm not; I give up."

"What?" He could hear the confusion in her voice. "But-"

"You were shaking," he said tonelessly. "You're still as afraid of me as you were when we were kids. I don't…I don't want you to be afraid," he mumbled.

'He thinks I hate him. He thinks I'm still terrified of him. But…I'm not anymore. So how do I tell him that?'

Ryoki suddenly said, "Good night." Hatsumi remained lost in thought. A few minutes later, even breathing could be heard coming from Ryoki. Hatsumi looked over at him and smiled. 'He looks so peaceful, so sweet,' she thought. Suddenly, she knew how she would show him she wasn't afraid.

Slowly, she wrapped her arms around him from behind. He stirred, but didn't wake up. Silently, she moved her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "Ryoki."

"Mmm. What do you want?" he mumbled, his cruel façade in place again. Suddenly, he realized her arms were around him. His eyes widened and he tried to turn over and look at her, but she said, "Please, let's stay like this for a minute. I have something I need to tell you."

"What?" Ryoki asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"I'm not afraid of you anymore. I know you don't realize it, but I'm truly not. I'm just not ready to…go all the way. I was watching you earlier. You were asleep. It was after I saw my brother. You looked so sweet, and kind. And something happened. I…I cant exactly explain what, but I realized something. I…ah, I realized that I don't mind being your girlfriend-in-training or slave or whatever. I don't mind at all. Because I realize that…that I love you." Hatsumi's face reddened.

At this, Ryoki turned over and stared at her, eyes wide. Suddenly his outlook darkened. "Stop lying. Go to sleep."

"O-oh, I'm ah, not lying. Why would I do that?"

"You're not lying? You're serious!"

"No, I'm not lying. And yes, I'm serious. I realized I love you. Why are you having such a hard time accepting that?" Hatsumi asked.

"Because I thought you hated me. And I was so horrible to you."

"Well, I do love you…so are you going to accept that or reject it?"

"God, how could I reject you? I love you too. I have for a long time, but I didn't realize it." He grinned.

"Really? You're not…lying to me, are you?"

"Nope. I honest-to-God love you." As if to prove his words, he kissed her softly, showing how he felt so gently that Hatsumi couldn't help but smile and put her feelings into the kiss as well, only not near as gently. For once, Ryoki was the surprised one.

Hana-chan—okay, so if you didn't guess, this is what I hoped the new year's thing would be like. Obviously, I wrote this way before the next book came out. Heh. Maybe I shouldn't post this, but I will because I took so long to type it up. Hope it was enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
